More Than Words Can Say
by Corinne
Summary: EPILOGUE...someone told me the ending needed something else...so here goes nothing
1. Default Chapter

More Than Words Can Say  
  
Trish was sitting in her hotel room when she heard a hurried rush of heavy footsteps outside her door. She jumped when Adam entered suddenly, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
"What the fuck? What are you doing Adam?"  
  
Out of breath, Adam leaned back against the door, holding up a finger in front of his face as he attempted to regain his breath.  
  
"Just...ran...up...twe...phew...twelve flights of stairs...didn't want people...to see, ugh cramp cramp...to see me up here." He finished holding on to his side before collapsing on the bed next to her.  
  
Trish laughed at the amusing sight of Adam attempting to stretch out the stitch in his side. "And...you ran up 12 flights of stairs for...what reason?"  
  
"Had to tell you something." Adam breathed out as the cramp on his side began to lessen.  
  
"Okay? And what would that be?" Trish asked curiously.  
  
"All right...I hope you're ready for this babe..." He paused as he scrutinized her closely, "Chris and Stacey are done. They're totally over."  
  
"What?" Trish's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Yep...no one knows who ended it. I just heard that Chris moved out of their room yesterday when you and I were up in Toronto and Stacey is real upset. She's been holed up in Torrie and Billy's room all day, and Torrie went over to Chris and Stacey's old room to get her some sleeping clothes."  
  
"I just...I can't believe it. I'm shocked...I'm just...I don't even know what to say." Trish began pacing the hotel room, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to consider what this meant. "What...I mean did he say anything to you about this? Why would he...what does this mean?"  
  
Adam shrugged as he sat upon the bed. "I have no idea...but Trish, think about it. He's free. Who cares why or what this means...empirically speaking, he's free and you can go out there tell him your true feelings and it's all good."  
  
"What?! Are you insane? He's on the rebound now...and I can't just tell him." Trish looked at him disparagingly.  
  
"Why not? Look, you've waited forfuckingever to tell him how you feel. Here's the green light babe...take it and go."  
  
"No way. They just broke up. And what about Stacey? Poor thing must be so upset and she's too nice of a person for me to just swoop in there and just go after Chris like that. I can't do that to her." Trish paused in her pacing, "It's not right for me to do anything about this. I should just...I should just...do nothing. I mean..." Trish stopped when a soft knock came on the door.  
  
Adam looked at the door and then looked at Trish questioningly.  
  
Trish frowned slightly and motioned for Adam to go to the bathroom but he shook his head and stayed on the bed.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
  
"It's Stacey. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Oh my God." Trish whispered looking at Adam in horror. "What is she doing here? Holy shit. Does she know?"  
  
"I don't know. Shit..." Adam began but then stopped when Trish pulled him up from the bed roughly and began pushing him towards the bathroom.  
  
"Just a second." Trish yelled, then turned to Adam and whispered roughly, "Stay in there and if you hear her beating me, come out and stop her."  
  
"Wait a sec Trish..." Adam protested but she pushed him inside the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"Oh god oh god oh god," Trish mumbled nervously before opening the door.  
  
"Hey." Stacey said quietly when Trish finally opened the door.  
  
Trish looked at the red-rimmed eyes and red nose on Stacey's face. It was rare to ever see her this way. She was usually so composed and always perfectly made up.  
  
"Hey you. Umm...are you okay?" Trish asked hesitantly.  
  
"Well...honestly, I'm a mess right now." Stacey said as she walked around Trish and sat down on the bed.  
  
Trish looked at her cautiously and then sat down beside her.  
  
"So..." Trish began nervously.  
  
"Wait Trish." Stacey interrupted, "I just need to say something to you before I lose whatever courage I have." She cleared her throat before continuing, "I'm sure you've heard by now that Chris and I are over." She smiled sadly and shook her head, "Right, me and Chris...like we ever had a chance. Well anyways, umm...I just want you to know that I know about you guys."  
  
"What? Stace...I never..." Trish stuttered nervously.  
  
"No, I mean I know that nothing happened between the two of you while Chris and I were together. You're both good people...and too nice to even consider it I'm sure. But I know that both of you still had feelings for each other."  
  
"What do you mean?" Trish frowned slightly...she couldn't figure out what Stacey was telling her.  
  
"Look, I guess I'm doing a horrible job of explaining this to you. It's not your fault...us breaking up I mean. I guess I always knew on some level that Chris could never really love me." She shrugged wryly, "I just deluded myself into believing that sooner or later he would get over you. I mean it had been so long...but I guess...well I know he wasn't. I really loved him you know." She paused and looked up at Trish.  
  
"I know...I'm...sorry." Trish said softly.  
  
"No. Don't be sorry. I know that you're still in love with him. I guess I should be the one apologizing for trying to get in between you guys. I put myself in a horrible position...knowing that both of you still loved each other...But I just couldn't help myself. Chris is an amazing guy and God, the way that he used to look at you...I wanted that for myself. When you guys first broke up...he was a mess. And I remember thinking that I wanted to make him love me in that same way. I was so happy when he started paying attention to me. I think I always knew that he was only using me to protect himself against you...but I didn't care. Chris liked me and I was willing to have what scraps of feelings he wanted to give." She sniffled and wiped a tear away.  
  
"Stacey..." Trish whispered concernedly.  
  
Stacey breathed in and tried to compose herself, "He told me that I deserved more than what he was giving me. And he was completely honest with me...he said that he was still in love with you, and he didn't want to lie to me anymore. And I know he's right...and I just wanted to come here to tell you not to worry about me. See I know that you love him...and that it was hurting you to see Chris and me together, and I'm sorry that I was selfish and ignored that. I mean we were really good friends before Chris and I got together, and I just threw that away because I wanted to be with him so badly. He does love you and I'm sure he always will. So I think you should tell him."  
  
"Oh Stace...no. I don't want to do that to you. I mean...I do love him. But, this is just too much." Trish rushed her face still a picture of disbelief.  
  
"No, Trish. You have to tell him that you love him. Because he doesn't realize how much you care for him. And he deserves to know that you love him." She stood up from the bed abruptly.  
  
"I'm going to request a leave of absence and maybe get moved to the other show. I don't think I can handle being around him right now. But I really wanted to tell you that you have my blessings as far as getting back together with him. And when you do get him...realize how lucky you are to have a man like him to love you. I can only dream of a guy who loves me half as much as he loves you."  
  
Trish stared at her in amazement.  
  
"You have to tell him," Stacey finally said as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Stace..." Trish began. Stacey paused and turned around and looked at Trish. "Thank you."  
  
"Good luck." Stacey whispered, and walked out the door.  
  
Trish stared after the door still in disbelief. She couldn't even comprehend the sadness and the difficulty that Stacey must have gone through to come to her room and offer her blessings with regards to her relationship with Chris. But if what Stacey had said was true then...maybe...just maybe...she could be with him again.  
  
"Trish?" Adam said as he walked out of the bathroom. She didn't respond, seemingly lost in her thoughts and continued to stare at the door.  
  
"Trish!" He yelled and touched her shoulder.  
  
"What?" She whispered as she was drawn into awareness.  
  
"Are you all right? I couldn't hear a damn thing in there. Stupid thick door. But I didn't hear any breakage so I figured she wasn't kicking your ass."  
  
"I'm...I'm fine. Oh God, Adam. She told me that she knew the whole time that I was in love with him. She wasn't mean or anything..." Trish paused as she stared up at Adam who grabbed her hand when she started to cry, "She said that he...he still loves me. He still loves me."  
  
Adam stared down at her dumbfounded and began patting her shoulders awkwardly.  
  
"Sweetie...why are you crying? This is good news right?"  
  
"I know, I just can't believe it. He loves me...I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well what did she tell you to do?" He asked, grabbing a couple of tissues and handing it to her.  
  
"She told me to tell him. But I just don't know if that's a good idea I mean I'm just not sure. I can't even believe that he really cares. What if she's wrong?" Trish wiped her eyes, "What if now he hates me even more for breaking them up?"  
  
"Trish, Stacey's a really sweet person. She wouldn't tell you something without it being the truth. Honestly, I can't believe she came up here and told you all that. I mean...I guess I underestimated her. But really, I told you I thought he still loved you. You have to tell him now. It's your chance."  
  
"No...not tonight. I need to think about it. Thanks for being so sweet." Trish said when he leaned down and hugged her.  
  
"All right. Just go to bed and consider it okay? But really, you should tell him." Adam said as he walked to the door.  
  
Trish stared after him and stood up from the bed. She rummaged through her suitcase and found an old mix tape that Chris had given her when they were together. It was ragged and old, and she smiled as she read the note that he had scribbled on the cardboard covering inside the plastic container.  
  
Hey Babe. I've been listening to sad monster ballads since you've been  
away and I figured if we were both listening to the same music, it'll  
just make us closer to each other...or at least in my mind we'd be  
listening to the same exact song at the same exact time. And since as  
you said, "I'm stuck in the late 80's", I thought a mix tape would be  
appropriate and...dare I say it...romantic. I love you and I miss you and  
I wish you were here. – Chris  
  
Rummaging further in her suitcase, she found the old beat up Walkman that she had bought in order to listen to the tape all those years ago. As she turned off the light in her bed, she pressed the play button and listened to the muted sounds of the tape turning in the Walkman. He was right...there was romantic element to the mix tape that just couldn't compare to the current burned c.d's. It was harder to make for one thing and she knew that each song was different and that he had painstakingly chosen each one for her...not just downloaded whatever he could find from his computer. She listened to the old songs as she tossed and turned throughout the night. Sleep eluded her...and the conversations of the past rolled through her tired mind. In her minds eyes she could see Chris's face, smiling at her, his eyes a clear blue...so vivid, that she could almost feel the gentle caress of his fingers as they touched her face, the comforting strength of his arms around her. The feel of his lips...so strong and yet so soft at the same time. The soothing whisper of his voice at her ear late at night when he thought she was sleeping...he always told her how much he loved her as she slept. How could she have ever let him go?  
  
She dozed off from time to time, but each time she woke up she would stare up at the dark ceiling and imagine once more every memory that she held onto so desperately in her heart and her mind. When she turned over once more, she looked at the window and saw the red streaks of the sunrise begin to appear in the dark blue sky of the early morning. A song still played in the walkman against her ear and she listened to the strumming of the electric guitar the words so perfectly in tune with the emotions she felt. She felt the slight burn of the tears in her eyes as she listened to the soothing tone of the singer. (Song entitled "More Than Words Can Say" – by Alias – great fucking song...highly recommended by your truly.)  
  
---Here I am at six o'clock in the morning  
  
Still thinking about you  
  
It's still hard, at six o'clock in the morning  
  
To sleep without you---  
  
She kept thinking back to the conversation with Stacey. Could it be possible that Chris really still felt the same way about her? It was her only hope. She couldn't live without him anymore...and now that he was alone again...it would be too hard for her to stay away. And she didn't want to risk him finding someone else...she needed him.  
  
--And I know that it might  
  
Seem too late for love  
  
All I know  
  
I need you now  
  
More than words can say  
  
I need you now  
  
I've got to find a way  
  
I need you now  
  
Before I lose my mind  
  
I need you now---  
  
What could she do to get him back? Even if he did love her, could he once again trust her with his heart. She knew with all her heart, that if she was given one more chance...she would never let him go again. People are right, she thought to herself as she watched the brighter streaks of orange and red begin to appear in the sky, you never really what you have until you lose it. She could not even fathom ever letting go again. She rose from her bed and grabbed a robe. She had to know...she had to know now if he could still love her.  
  
---Here I am, I'm looking out my window  
  
I'm dreaming about you  
  
Can't let you go, at six o'clcok in the morning  
  
I feel you beside me---  
  
Meanwhile, Chris sat in a chair in his hotel room staring outside the window. Funny how his thoughts...should have been about Stacey...but they weren't. They were of a long ago relationship that seemed to consume him even more than he had thought possible. His mind was playing a constant reel of images with Trish. How could something so right, have ended in the horrible way that it did. And why? After all this years...couldn't he let go? It was as if the discovery that the relationship with him and Stacey wasn't what he had with Trish, had let loose feelings that he had locked up inside of him for so long...festering wounds that hadn't healed, and he feared...never would. A copy of an old mix tape he had made for Trish a long time ago played in the stereo. One of his favorite monster ballads...for some reason he had seen it in his house the weekend before and as an afterthought, had packed it in his suitcase. Why had he done that? He remembered reaching for it, remembered the old note that had accompanied the copy that he had sent her. He remembered listening to it when she had been injured, dreaming that she was listening to the same song that he was listening to and dreaming of him. He smiled wryly, it was such a hopelessly romantic thought...but then he had never been really romantic unless it concerned Trish.  
  
---And I know that it might  
  
Seem too late for love  
  
For love Oh, Oh, Oh---  
  
Was it too late for love? Could he be brave and go back to her? Expose his true feelings to her and hope that she felt the same way? He remembered the teary conversation he had with Stacey when he had ended the relationship. She had cried with sadness...not anger. And she had told him that she knew that Trish and him were still in love with each other. Was she right? Did Trish still love him? He had to know.  
  
---I need you now  
  
More than words can say  
  
I need you now  
  
I've got to find a way  
  
I need you now  
  
Before I lose my mind---  
  
He looked up at the clock by his bedside. It was 6'o clock. Too early he supposed to go and find out if the woman he loved still cared for him...but the hammering of his heart....the nervous fluttering of his stomach as he thought back to days when Trish and him had been happy...rendered him to act. He missed the way she used kiss his ear and tangle their hands together as they drove. He missed the way she would somehow...in the middle of the night...always end up on top of him...as if in her sleep she was trying to be as close to him as possible. He missed the way she would wake up earlier than him in the morning and wake him with soft kisses all over his face... He stood up from the chair and walked determinedly to the door. He had to go to her. He couldn't wait another minute. He was shocked when as he reached for the doorknob a quiet knock came to the door. His heart skipped a beat and his breath was caught in his throat. Shaking hands reached for the doorknob...the quiet click of the lock seemed to echo through the room as the song played in the background.  
  
---I need you now  
  
More than words can say  
  
I need you now  
  
Oh I got to hear you say  
  
I need you now  
  
Before I lose my mind  
  
I need you now  
  
I need you now---  
  
"Trish?" He said in shock when he saw her standing in the doorway, wrapped in a robe two sizes to big, holding on to an old broken-down walkman in her shaking hands.  
  
"Chris...I love you." She whispered, brown eyes bright with tears that threatened to slip...clinging on to her lashes.  
  
He stared at her, his blue eyes wide with shock and surprise. He couldn't believe she was here.  
  
"I...I love you too." He finally said as he took a step and pulled her into his arms whispering the same three words over and over again against her lips.  
  
"Oh God...I love you so much Chris." She said again against his chest when he finally released her holding her face between his hands and still a slight look of surprise in his face as he kissed her again.  
  
"Where...where were you going?" Trish asked as an afterthought as she lay in his bed several hours later.  
  
"I needed you." Chris said simply, as he stared down at her beautiful face, his hands playing with her hair.  
  
"I needed you too...and I don't ever want to lose you again." Trish said, her voice muffled as she nuzzled his neck.  
  
"What took you so long?" He asked softly as he kissed her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know...but I've loved you and I've lost you and I never want to lose you again." She whispered her eyes bright with tears once more.  
  
He brushed the tears away from her face with gentle fingers. He leaned down and kissed her softly.  
  
"You never lost me." He said as he reached for her once more.  
  
---I need you now  
  
More than words can say  
  
I need you now  
  
Oh I got to hear you say  
  
I need you now  
  
Before I lose my mind  
  
I need you now  
  
I need you now---  
  
*** well...what did you think? I was going to keep it going but it seemed appropriate to end with this song...and hell once you get those creative juices flowing there's no way to stop it. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this. And does anyone else think that Stacey deserves a story? I loved her in this one...somehow she became this awesome person in my crazy twisted lil' mind...anyone up for some Stacey/ my new fave wrestler John Cena action???? 


	2. EPILOGUE

*** Why won't this story end??? I honestly thought this story was over but a friend told me this was missing something...a true closer if you will and preferably one that would include ahem...nakedness, humor AND his favorite wrestler ; ) (I LOVE YA JOE!) ...so with that in mind, I thought I'd add a bit of a epilogue to the story. Hope this ties some things up!  
  
The sun had fully risen now. The curtains couldn't shield the strong yellow rays from coming into the room, and as he watched the shadows in the dark room, he couldn't help but be nervous that now, with the reality of morning, all that had transpired last night would disappear like the early morning fog.  
  
He shifted slightly, careful not to move Trish's prone form on top of him. He tangled his fingers in the soft cascade of her hair falling upon his shoulder and waited...waited for her to wake up and realize that he was there...willing her to be as loving as she had been in the early hours of the day.  
  
Trish felt Chris tense up underneath her. She could easily understand why. After all, hadn't she been pretending to sleep for the past hour in fear of his response? Now the protective darkness of the dawn was gone, and there was nothing left but the harsh, blazing reality of the sun to meet them. She kissed his chest softly and carefully eased off of him. She gathered the sheet around her and sat up, knees drawn against her chest, in the bed beside him.  
  
"What are you thinking?" She whispered nervously.  
  
Chris sat up beside her as well and reached over to take her hand. He was surprised when he felt how cold her hand felt and it was shaking...as though she was afraid of something.  
  
"What does this mean?" He finally asked as he threaded his fingers with hers.  
  
She stared down at their entangled hands and suddenly felt inexplicable warmth at the sight. His hands, so much bigger than hers, cradled hers. She could feel the strength in him, and she hoped that with him beside her she could be just as strong as him. She took a deep breath before she answered his question.  
  
"I...I was stupid."  
  
Chris blinked at that unexpected comment and started to say something but she interrupted him.  
  
"No, I mean not stupid for coming here last night, but for ever breaking up with you." She looked down at the white sheets underneath them and squeezed his hand. "I don't know why I did it. It was like I felt that what we had, it was too good to last."  
  
He remained silent as she waited for him to respond. Finally, he pulled her hand up and kissed her hand softly.  
  
"I thought I hated you when you broke up with me." He replied, feeling as though everything had to be said now so that there wouldn't be any more hidden feelings between then. He felt a piercing pain in his heart when he saw a tear roll down her cheek and he gently wiped it away as he continued.  
  
"I really thought I did. I was a mess after you left. I was so in love with you and I thought you were in love with me. I just couldn't understand for the life of me why you would ever want to. But even at those moments when I thought I hated you, all I ever wanted was...well you. I think I knew deep down inside that I still cared for you, but I fought it. I'm only sorry now that I...I used Stacey to protect myself against you."  
  
She sighed, "It's been killing me to have to watch you with Stacey." He stiffened against her. She could tell if he was about to ask if the only reason for her being back here was Stacey and she rushed out an explanation.  
  
"Oh no, it wasn't because of your relationship with her that I want you back. I want you to know that. I honestly, I feel like I've been lost without you. Just," she shrugged then continued, "You know, going through the motions of living...but knowing that my life had just become these repetitive acts because nothing means anything without you. You're so much a part of me that sometimes it scares me." She looked away from him, and he knew that she was baring her soul to him at this moment.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me how you felt when I was with Stacey?"  
  
"Well, you seemed happy. I hated myself for hurting you and I would rather you be happy with her than regret being with me. And then Stacey came in to see me last night and told me that she thought you were still in love with me."  
  
"Stacey came to see you?" Chris asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I couldn't believe it either. And she told me that although you couldn't see how much I still loved you, she had seen it the whole time. And she told me that you deserved to know how I felt. I didn't know what to do, and then last night, I was listening to that old mix tape that you sent me when I was injured and I heard this one song that just...well it said all the things that I couldn't admit to myself or tell you. And that is that I need you in my life Chris. I really do. I know I said it last night, but...I can't even really explain it. I just don't feel whole without you. And I want to be with you. Do you want to be me?"  
  
Chris blinked and remained silent. He felt such an overwhelming sense of joy, it was almost painful. He looked at her and saw that she had turned her face away.  
  
Trish, thinking that his silence meant that he didn't feel the same way turned away from him to lessen the blow of his rejection.  
  
"Trish?" He said, but she wouldn't turn her face towards his.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry." She said quickly, rising from the bed.  
  
"What? Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I just I know you probably will hate me forever and this was just a..." She broke off and started picking up her clothes from the floor and still refused to look at him.  
  
Chris rose from the bed and grabbing the comforter as he did so and grabbed a shoe from the floor that she had just reached for. She looked up at him with such a piteous expression on her face that he almost gave her the shoe. She stood there in front of him, arms outstretched trying to take the shoe from him while holding up the sheet and her clothing with her other hand, trying valiantly to blink away the heavy rush of tears in her eyes.  
  
"Give me the shoe." She whispered.  
  
"Trish, I love you. I really do. And I want to be with you." He said seriously as he placed her shoe in her hand.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I really do." He took the shoe and her clothes from her hands and threw it to the side of the room. She just stood there staring up at him. The tears were flowing steadily now and she seemed unable to stop it.  
  
He smiled at her as he used the corner of the sheet around her to wipe the tears away.  
  
"So if you wanna leave, you can. But I warn you, I'm going to run after you." He took a step back as though retreating in order to give her a way to the door.  
  
"And you can't take your clothes with you...you're just going to have to go out there in that shee..." She stepped forward and covered his mouth with her hands.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me." Without waiting for him to even nod, she removed her hand and stretched up to kiss him. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he lifted her up to deepen the kiss.  
  
Meanwhile, Adam walked towards Trish's room to ask her to breakfast. He had been worried about her all night. Worried that she wouldn't be able to go to Chris and tell him how he felt, and he, Adam, was sorely tempted to go to Chris and tell him. He didn't know how much longer he could resist the persuasion.  
  
As he knocked on the door, he waited impatiently then decided to try the door in case she was in the shower. He was actually surprised to find the door open and made a mental note to yell at Trish for the irresponsible act.  
  
"Christ, Trish! Anyone could just walk in here!" He shouted as he flipped the light switch on.  
  
He stood aghast because the door to the bathroom was open and no one was inside. The disarray that greeted him didn't help the quickening pace of his heart as images of men walking into the room and taking Trish away came to his mind.  
  
"Holy shit!" He shouted and ran out of the room. He knocked on the doors along the way, and shouted her name, but she didn't respond. The first thought in his mind was to go get Chris, since he figured, the bastard ought to know since he was probably the cause of her leaving her door open and he would help him find her.  
  
He ran down to Chris' room, still shouting Trish's name along the way disturbing dozens of rooms along the way. Wrestlers walked out looking at each other in confusion. Of the dozens that came out to find out what Adam was screaming about, Mark Calloway looked the most disgruntled, eyes still bloodshot from the night before.  
  
"What the hell are you doing kid?" Mark shouted as Adam ran past him. Adam ignored him and kept running. (You happy now?)  
  
As he neared Chris's room he skidded to halt and banged on the door.  
  
"Chris! She's been kidnapped! She's gone!" he shouted through the closed door.  
  
Chris pulled away from Trish when the loud pounding began.  
  
"What the hell?" He mumbled, but couldn't get much more than that out since Trish pulled him down again.  
  
"Um, maybe we should get the door." He said against her lips.  
  
"Huh? It's me, he thinks I'm gone." She mumbled reaching up once more to deepen the kiss.  
  
"Babe, he's going to have a heart attack."  
  
"Ugh! All right. I'll kill that blonde bastard." Trish mumbled as she pulled away and reached for the sheet to wrap around her again.  
  
Chris laughed at the disgruntled expression on her face.  
  
"Want me to get the door?" He asked as he lazily lay on the bed. She ran her fingers through her hair as she stood up.  
  
"Nope. You stay right there buddy, I'm not done with you yet. Just all yummy," She leaned down and kissed him, "and naked." She kissed him once more before turning towards the door.  
  
"Can't ask for more than that." Chris said laughing again as Adam's pounding continued.  
  
"Wake up!" Adam shouted through the door, "Get up! Damn it!"  
  
As the door opened, Adam pushed through and walked right past Trish, not even noticing her in the corner.  
  
"Holy shit!" He shouted when he saw Chris's naked form lying on the bed. "Put some on clothes on man, for fucks sake!" He turned away and then noticed Trish standing by the door. "Oh..." Adam said, his mouth dropping open. He noted the sheet she had around her, and then looked back at Chris who at this point had pulled the comforter up and was laughing so hard he almost fell off the bed.  
  
"Ohhhhh...." Adam said once more, with the final dawning of understanding. He turned bright red then looked back and forth between the two while stammering, "But you...and...but...Trish was...and you're...holy...fuck...shit...you two?" He finished looking at the two of them expectantly.  
  
Trish laughed. "I don't even know what language that was in, but if you're asking if we're back together, then...I'd have to say, in a language that you'd understand, ...'holy...fuck...shit...' we are together again."  
  
Adam shook his head. "But...I mean....you were..." He stuttered again.  
  
"Adam, I think it's time to go." Chris declared. "I'd get off the bed to kick you out, but the lady has some grand plans for me." He winked at Trish who merely beamed at him.  
  
"You're damn right." She stated as she walked towards Adam and began pulling him out of the room.  
  
"Oh...ohhhh...I'll leave you to it then." Adam said finally regaining his powers of speech.  
  
As he walked out the door, he turned and gave a quick hug to Trish.  
  
"Congrats babe." He said before walking out.  
  
Trish smiled at him. She looked out the doorway and was surprised to find a bunch of people standing around outside, most of who were glaring with pure animosity at Adam.  
  
"Thanks hun." She said but before closing the door she nodded towards the menacing looking wrestlers led by Mark Calloway, who had already started walking towards Adam.  
  
"And good luck." She laughed as Adam followed her gaze, his mouth dropped open, and apologies started spewing out of his mouth.  
  
She turned around and locked the door behind her. Chris threw the comforter aside and laid back on the bed with his arms around his head.  
  
"Does he need my help?" Chris asked nonchalantly. Trish shook her head.  
  
"No, absolutely not." She responded, throwing the sheet aside as she walked back towards the bed.  
  
"Well as you can see...I'm still...yummy and naked." He said mischievously.  
  
"Oh yes you are."  
  
**** All right...you can use your imaginations can't you??? And this is seriously OFFICALLY, THE END! That is of course unless there are any requests for more...but we'll just have to see won't we? 


End file.
